Why is it always the left?
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Set around extreme rules/ over the limit time. Wade is out on injury and John gets hurt. John decides to pay a surprise visit home but it doesn't turn out as planned. Part 4 of the Curiosity Kills The Cat series. Crappy summary is crappy. WARNING! SLASH! And a bit of swearing I believe.


**A/n: I am so sorry this took so long to finish and post but it is done now. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story, everything belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

Wade had already been upset because John was hurt and not on injury, which meant no coming home and spending time with him. He even thought that there was no way he could be in an even worse mood. Or at least that was until John Laurinitis proved him wrong.

Wade was sitting in his home in Florida watching RAW seeing as he had the day off from filming his movie and had done some training earlier in the day to restrengthen his elbow. He knew that John wasn't 100% seeing as he had just faced Brock fucking Lesnar barely 24 hours ago. But Laurinitis just had to mess with him. Wade really hated that guy.

John was just out there cutting a promo asking who was going to be thrown at him next. He had already faced The Rock and Brock Lesnar. Wade didn't think he would be thrown into yet another feud just yet. But no. Big Johnny just had to step up to be the next one in line. And throw Tensai in there too and Wade just got immediately pissed.

Wade had never found his phone dialed and put up to his ear faster then when he saw what was happening to John's already injured left arm.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"What the hell is going on at RAW right now?!" Wade roared through the phone.

"Well, apparently either Johnny or creative have decided who they want Cena to feud with next." The voice of Justin Gabriel said over the phone.

"Well can you figure it out or something? For me? Please?" Wade said as he continued to watch John get his already hurt arm smashed with a steel chair.

"I'll go ask questions. And pass you off to people who might know, okay?" Justin said. Wade heard the obvious noises of gorilla in the background.

"Must be a noisy night in gorilla tonight?" Wade asked trying to pass time until he got his question answered.

"All the talent is making a raucous seeing as the news came out really last night that John is getting a divorce, thanks to TMZ. Oh and some people are claiming that 'These gay fuckers should learn how to lock a fucking door. Not everyone wants to see that shit.' which means Sheamus and Heath probably got caught in the act." Justin said. He had just found Punk. Hopefully he knew what the hell was going on.

"Oh. Wait John's getting a divorce from his wife? Why the hell did I not know anything about this?" Wade said perplexed. John was going to have A LOT of explaining to do when he got home. He heard Justin calling out to someone.

"Hey Wade, what's up? Justin said you had a question or two that need answers?" CM Punk said through the phone.

"Hey Punk, yeah I do have a question. What the hell is Laurinitis thinking?" Wade asked as he watched the WWE logo roll across the screen signaling the end of the show. He clicked off his tv, nothing good is on after RAW anyways.

"Well, from what I have heard, they are trying to set up an angle so they can fire Laurinitis, apparently they are going to have him face John at Over the Limit." Punk said.

"That's it? So Snickelfritz decided to attack him tonight as build up? The fuck?" Wade asked as he got up and paced around his living room as he processed all that Punk just told him.

"It's a long story that I don't even know all of. Your best bet will be to ask John when you can." Punk said and Wade knew Punk was telling the truth. Punk wasn't one to lie, he would just come straight out with the truth.

"Alright, thanks for your help Punk, can you hand me back to Justin?" Wade asked as he walked into his kitchen to get something to drink to help him think.

"That all you need?" Justin said as he nodded thanks to Punk and walked back towards gorilla.

"Yeah, I think so. If you see John though tell him to expect a call from me, an urgent call. Thanks for all of your help Justin. By the way, how's your elbow healing?" Wade asked as he pulled out his carton of milk.

"My elbow is healing great, thanks for asking. I'm really lucky it was only a small dislocation and not ligament damage like yours. I got time to go home to South Africa though, I really enjoyed that." Justin said as he walked into gorilla just as Laurinitis and Tensai walked through the curtain. Justin stopped in his tracks figuring to wait, John will be back soon.

"That's great. And yeah, the only thing that has made my time off easier to handle was getting cast in a movie that we are shooting." Wade said as he gulped down some milk. Milk has always helped him think better. That, taking a shower, and playing his guitar ,that he kept hidden, were how he made some of the greatest decisions of his life.

"Oh I didn't know you were cast in a movie, what movie is it?" Justin asked as he hopped up on a box to sit and wait for John to show his face in gorilla.

"It's called Dead Man Down. It's due to be in theaters around Maina time next year." Wade replied.

"They are probably going to resume your push just to help promote that, you do realize that right?" Justin said.

"Yup, but I'm going to let you go now, so I can call John and all that happy stuff. Talk to you later, and maybe see you soon Justin. Bye" Wade said as he made his way to his bedroom. He had no clue why he decided on such a big house in the first place, it only took longer for him to get from point A to point B in a hurry.

"Talk to you later, Wade." Justin said as he saw John walk trough the curtain. Justin ended the call and walked over to John.

"What do you need Justin?" John said a little snippy. Justin backed away, John never got snippy with anyone, but the fact that he is probably in pain doesn't help much.

"I was to relay a message to you from Wade. He said to expect a call from him soon, an urgent call." Justin said as he recited Wade's message. He saw John's half cheerful half pained expression go to pain crossed with panic and worry.

"Thanks for telling me Justin. See you." John said as he practically ran back to his locker room. The trainers wanted him to get his arm looked at again and Wade was going to be calling him on an urgent matter. His life couldn't be much worse at the moment. John sprinted into his locker room and just about slammed his door. He felt like crying and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so worried about Wade calling him, but he was and he didn't have a good feeling about it as he hopped into the showers to wash off the sweat that had accumulated on his body. He was in and out of the shower in less then two minutes. Just as he got his boxers on his phone rang. John really didn't want to answer it but knew he had too.

"Hello?" John's voice drifted over the connection.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! You have a lot of explaining to do." Wade said loud enough that John had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"About what?" John really didn't know what Wade was worked up about and didn't like it when he was yelled at over the phone.

"First of all, what exactly was all of that out there in the ring with Tensai and Snickelfritz?" Wade asked as he calmed himself by taking a drink of milk.

"They are setting up a big giant feud between Johnny and I which will involve Big Show and Johnny eventually getting fired. It's a long story that they are trying to put together and I decided to just go day by day with it." John explained as he pulled his pants on. Wade had no clue that John would actually be coming home for a little bit and John planned on surprising him.

"Okay and second off. WHY THE HELL DID I NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE DIVORCING YOUR WIFE?!" John had to set his phone down as to not go deaf from the roar that came from the Brit over the phone connection. He put his phone on speaker so he could finish getting dressed easier.

"Well, I was going to tell you when it was all final. I didn't want to bring you into it because she will have a field day if she were to figure out I was in another relationship, with you nonetheless. A coworker and guy." John said with a sigh and pulled his shirt over his head. He put his hat on his head and picked up his ring clothes and threw them into his bag.

"You could have at least told me that you were going to do that. So I didn't have to find out from Justin." Wade said in a very unhappy tone. John winced as he took his phone off of speaker and grabbed his bag.

"I'm sorry babe, I really am. I guess I just wasn't thinking of how you would feel about being kept in the dark." John said as he walked towards the parking lot, only to be stopped by the training staff.

"You have some major making up to do then." Wade said still sounding unhappy.

"I promise I will make it up to you. Okay? I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Bye. I love you." John hung up and looked at the training staff as they blocked his way.

"Are you going to get your arm checked out again?" One of them asked.

"Yes I will as soon as you get out of my way. I also have a flight to catch yet tonight." John said as the training staff parted to let him through.

"You arm comes first." They simply called after him. John just shook his head, they didn't understand. For him, Wade came first, especially right now when Wade was upset with him. But he knew that Wade would want him to get his arm checked out so he headed to the hospital to get the doctors there to check on his arm.

* * *

After spending over an hour at the hospital, John was on his way to the airport. He knew Wade would hopefully be asleep when he got in and he wanted to keep it that way. John was still upset that they spent all that time looking at his arm to tell him that he just needs to take a small break from work. By the time John was boarding his plane he had already called Vince, told him what he doctors said, and got secured for time off. John was surprised that no one recognized him during his flight. Normally he gets bombarded by fans of all ages asking for autographs or pictures. It might have helped that he didn't have on his signature gear and was wearing normal clothes for once. John just shrugged and tried to wait patiently for the plane to land. He had things to pick up before he headed home.

* * *

John jumped up as fast as he could when the plan landed. He grabbed his small carry on bag from the over head compartment and waited for the door to open so he could get away from people faster. The only person he wanted to be around right now was Wade. He got through the airport and got a car rented, with a chauffeur, so he wouldn't have to worry about driving it back later. He got in the car and headed to the nearest Walmart first. He picked up a movie, some flowers, and Wade's favorite candy. He knew he needed to make things up to Wade and those things were the best way to do it. He payed for his items and walked back out the car. His chauffeur rarely talked as is so the car ride to his and Wade's house was rather quiet. By the time he reached his house it was only 5 in the morning and John hoped that Wade had actually been able to fall asleep. John got out of the car, grabbed his bag, and bade farewell to the chauffeur. He took a deep breathe before walking up the path to his front door. He quietly unlocked the door and let himself in. He set his bag down in the hallway closet and went to go relock the front door. He grabbed his bag from Walmart and set the contents out on the kitchen counter as he heard cautious steps creak down the stairs. John sighed. He should have known that Wade would most likely be awake.

"Who goes there?" Wade said with his trusty knife in one hand and a back up gun in the other. He had heard the front door unlock while he was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. He didn't get an answer and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello? Who's there?" Wade said as he readjusted his grip on his knife.

"Calm down. It's just me." John's voice floated over in the darkness.

"No, it can't be you. You're supposed to be with the company still." Wade said in disbelief. He believed the intruder enough to set the gun down on a table in the hall outside the kitchen.

"No, I'm really here. Come and look for yourself." John said. Wade could be so suspicious and skeptical at times. John found it funny and chuckled as Wade slowly turned the lights on.

"John! It is you." Wade practically yelled as he saw that it was in fact John standing in the kitchen and not some intruder. He dropped the knife and ran over to him. Wade practically tackled the American superstar.

"Surprise." John said as he tried to keep his balance and hugged his Brit back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Wade said as he hugged John as if his life depended on it. John just chuckled.

"Because I wanted this type of reaction. Well, not the whole threat of shooting or stabbing, but the surprise hugging and all, that was what I wanted." John said as he buried his head in the crook of Wade's neck. He sighed contently, he had missed moments like these.

"If you wanted to avoid that part of it all you had to do was not come home at like 5 in the morning, you would have gotten the same hug if you had come home at a normal time of day." Wade said with a small chuckle. He knew that John just wanted to be with him.

"By the way, these are for you." John said as he dislodged himself from Wade and grabbed the flowers he had bought.

"Thank you John. I guess this is your way of making up to me?" Wade guessed as he took the flowers and smiled at John. John just looked down and nodded.

"I also got your favorite candy, and I picked up a movie for us to watch together. I hope this makes up for not telling you about my divorce." John said as he kept his head down. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks which didn't quite make sense. He knew that he should feel bad that he hadn't told Wade about his divorce but it was no reason to get embarrassed about trying to make up for it.

"John, there is no reason as to why you should be embarrassed about making up to me." Wade said in a soft loving tone. Wade gently grabbed John's chin to make the American look him in the eyes. John just avoided looking into Wade's eyes, even though he didn't know why he was.

"I know, but I just am apparently." John said quietly. He could feel his face getting redder and continued to not meet Wade's gaze.

"John, why will you not look at me? You are starting to worry me with your strange actions." Wade asked as he tried to move into John's line of sight. John continued to look anywhere but at Wade.

"I don't know, Wade. For some reason I'm ashamed that I never told you about my divorce and now I feel embarrassed that I have to make it up to you. I'm still not quite sure why I won't look at you, I try but my body apparently doesn't want me to." John replied as he looked down to his shoes. Wade thought for a moment before an idea hit him.

"You are feeling guilty, which is nothing to worry about." Wade said as he watched the realization dawn of John.

"Really? Doesn't seem like." John answered back, slowly starting to look up.

"Well, it's the best explanation that I can come up with." Wade said as he gave a small smile at John.

"I guess you're right. I'm just really sorry I didn't tell you about my divorce earlier. I just didn't want you roped into it. Things could get rather messy if my soon to be ex wife had the ammunition that I had been dating you long before I put the divorce into action. And then things would get ugly." John said as his gaze was at Wade's stomach.

"I understand this now. All you had to do was explain it to me and I would have before." Wade said as he grabbed John's jaw lightly. John's gaze finally found Wade's face, only to be met with a small smile. John returned the smile.

"So you forgive me?" John asked as he looked straight into Wade's eyes.

"John, I can never stay mad at you for long. I love you too much to stay mad at you." Wade said as he leaned in and gently set his forehead on John's.

"I love you, too." John said as he leaned forward to connect their lips. Wade smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to cup John's face.

"Now, what had you planned for this time off that you apparently have?" Wade asked with a small smile as he pulled back from John.

"I was thinking movie, cuddling, eating your favorite candy, maybe a nice shower or bath together later." John said as he untangled himself from Wade and grabbed the movie off of the counter.

"What movie?" Wade asked as he grabbed the bag of candies.

"21 Jump Street." John replied as he grabbed Wade's free hand with his and made their way towards the stairwell to head up to their room.

"Remind me again why we bought such a big house?" Wade asked they walked up the staircase. John just laughed and shook his head, ready to spend some rather needed home time with his lover over the next few days.


End file.
